Best Medicine- Story Fifteen: My's Alternate Season 4
by Mychand
Summary: When Hawke becomes ill, he finds out that he's been infected with a deadly virus that can only be spread through injection. He has three days to live unless he can find who injected him and get the antidote. The problem is he has no idea where to start looking.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I've been in a major writing mood the past couple of days. While I'm in the mood I figured I should keep on writing. :o)_

**Chapter One**

Caitlin rushed around downstairs grabbing her purse and jacket. She called upstairs to String who was taking his time coming down.

"Stringfellow Hawke, you had better get down here right now!" she demanded. "I won that bet fair and square and you promised."

"Caitlin," he yelled back down. "I don't need to see a doctor. Why do we have to do this?"

String finally made it down the stairs before she responded. "String, you had a fever of a hundred and three this morning and you passed out. You've been sick since yesterday morning and it doesn't seem to be getting any better," she replied. "I won the bet and now you have to go. I called Michael and he's meeting us at the clinic."

"What the hell did you call Michael for?" he asked. "That's all I need is him getting involved."

"Don't lecture me," she said. "I was worried and with Dom and Saint John out of town, I needed someone to talk to about this."

"Fine," he said. "Let's go and get this over with."

String followed Caitlin out to the dock. She insisted on flying since he obviously wasn't in shape to. He sat quietly as they lifted off and headed to the nearest Firm clinic. He hated doctors and he never trusted hospitals. He was only going because he made a bet with her that he wished he hadn't. Now he was stuck because he had no choice but to keep his promise.

"You're lucky I love you because I wouldn't let anyone else do this," he said sarcastically. "You know I hate doctors and I've never liked how you worry over me."

Caitlin shot him a dirty look. "Just be glad that someone cares enough," she replied. "Sometimes you can be so stubborn."

Michael was waiting for them when they got to the clinic. Hawke continued to complain about being there as they ushered him into one of the small examination rooms. Caitlin and Michael followed him in.

"Come on Hawke," said Michael. "Humor us will you? We just want to make sure you're alright."

Before he could respond, Caitlin and Michael notice how pale Hawke was becoming. Suddenly he wavered and nearly fell face first to the floor. They caught him and helped him up onto the examination table.

"I don't like this," said Michael. "I've never seen him so sick."

"Me either," Caitlin replied. "Something's not right here."

The doctor came in and asked the two to leave while he examined Hawke and took some blood for testing.

While waiting out in the hall, Caitlin couldn't help but pace back and forth as her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Take it easy Cait," said Michael as he gently grabbed her arm to stop her from pacing. "He's in good hands. We'll know something shortly. It's going to be okay."

Afterwards the doctor came out to see them. Well, something definitely going on with him," he said. "The problem is that we won't know for sure until we get the blood work back."

"How long will that be?" asked Caitlin.

"We put a rush on it," he replied. "I expect the results within the hour."

"Can I go and wait with him?" asked Caitlin.

The doctor smiled. "Sure, we just put him in a bed for now and he wasn't too keen on the idea," he replied. "We told him it was either that or he could end up falling on his face. He got the message."

Caitlin tried to laugh. "At least someone managed to get through to that thick head o f his. Where is he?"

The doctor showed Caitlin to Hawke's room and she went in to sit with him.

"How're you feeling?" she asked. "You look a little better now."

String sighed. "I'd be better if I wasn't in here," he replied. "But, I'm glad you're here. Come sit down with me on the bed."

"Sure," she replied as she moved over to the bed. He made room for her as she snuggled close to him and held him.

"You would have made a good nurse," he said jokingly.

Caitlin giggled. "Nah, I don't like the site of blood."

"Oh yeah," he continued joking. "So you became a cop instead? Not much blood in that I guess."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

An hour later, String and Caitlin went to meet with the doctor in his office. The doctor had given Michael String's file and they had been discussing it before String and Caitlin joined them. The doctor excused himself at Archangels request.

"What's going on?"asked Caitlin. "Why did the doctor leave?"

"I asked him to," he replied. "This is now a top secret situation and he has a lot of work to do for me."

"What are talking about Michael?" asked String.

"I'm afraid I've got some news and it's not good," he continued. "It appears that you have been injected with a deadly virus known as K11."

"What the hell is K11?" asked String. "How did I get infected with it?"

"That's the question I'd like to have an answer to," he replied. "It's only carried through injection and isn't spread in any other form at this time. How you contracted it, I don't know."

"What's going to happen to me?" String asked. "How long do I have?"

Caitlin's heart nearly stopped when she heard String asked that question.

"Five days from the time of the first symptoms," he replied. "So I'm guessing that leaves you three days."

"Is there an antidote?" asked Caitlin. "There has to be an antidote!"

"We're working on it," replied Michael. "I've contacted my top research scientists. They've actually been working on it since we first found out about this virus. The only thing is that they didn't have anyone infected to study. I've sent a vial of Hawke's blood over to them. They might be able to work from that."

String sat and stared at Caitlin. "They just had to find an antidote," he thought. "We finally set a date to be married next spring and I can't let her down."

Caitlin stood up behind String and put her arms around his shoulders. "What can we expect to happen to him?" she asked almost scared of the answer.

"You've already experienced some of the symptoms of a sudden high fever and then unconsciousness," replied Michael. "Next will be flu like symptoms of stomach pain at times. After that you may experience extreme mood swings. We'll need to keep you slightly sedated at those times or you may become dangerous to yourself as well as those around you."

String stood up abruptly pushing Caitlin back away from him. "I'm not going to just sit around and wait to die Michael," he said. "I'm going to find out who did this to me and hopefully get the antidote at the same time."

Michael smiled. "I knew you'd say that," he replied. "That's why I called in some support. He's waiting for you in the hallway."

Caitlin looked at Michael and then turned to String. "I'm going to help too," she said. "You aren't going to leave me out of this."

String sighed. "I didn't think I could," he replied as he walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Come on, let's get out of here and come up with a plan. We need to figure out who is responsible for this and how they got to me."

"Don't forget to pick up your friend in the hall," said Michael.

As they walked out of the office Caitlin and String both smiled. "I knew it was you," said String. "Glad to have you by my side for this one."


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes, this story was inspired by an old episode of Starsky and Hutch. :o)_

**Chapter Two**

Caitlin walked up and gave Doc a hug. "I'm so thankful you're here," she said. "I'll feel better having you around."

"I'll do everything I can to help," he replied. "Michael filled me in and gave me all the supplies I'll need to help with String's illness."

"I appreciate it," said String. "We have no idea what or who we're up against yet."

"It doesn't matter to me," said Doc. "I owe you a lot. I wish I could help with an antidote. At least I can help keep you going until then."

The three left the clinic and headed to Santini Air. They needed to figure out how String was injected and come up with a list of possible suspects. They waited for Michael to bring over files of anyone that String had contact with that would want to see him dead. When he finally got there they were surprised at the stack of folders he had with him.

"Wow, I didn't realize that there were so many people who wanted you dead," said Caitlin.

"How are we ever going to find anything in all this?" asked String.

Michael spoke up. "I have Marella cross checking all the names in these files with those that are dead and those in prison to see if we can narrow it down," he replied. "I'm just trying to see if anything triggers your memory. I also want to know if you were pricked, got a splinter or anything like that recently."

Hawke sat quiet for a moment. Finally he sighed. "You know, I've been thinking about that a lot," he replied. "I do remember getting slightly pricked with something the other day when I went to get a rag from the bin to wipe my hands. It was so light of a thing that I didn't think twice about it. It felt kind of like a scratch."

"That's all it takes for this virus to get into your system," said Michael.

Caitlin ran over to the small bin and carried it to the table before dumping the contents out.

"Be careful everyone," said Michael. "We don't want anyone else infected.

Doc picked up a wrench and used it to separate the rags in the pile. When he was done, they saw a small, round, burr like object that had a silver ball in the center with dozens of tiny needles sticking out from it.

"Well, now we know how it happened," said Michael as he used as pair of pliers to pick it up and look at it closer. "I just wish we knew who put it there."

String sat down on top of the small desk. It was apparent to the others that he was growing tired. He looked pale and was beginning to sweat. "Come on Michael, we all know what Marella's going to find," he finally said. "We're all thinking it. Who else is so sick and twisted and would want me dead that bad?"

"You're right," replied Michael as he put the tiny object into a glass that was sitting on the desk. "The problem is that all of our intelligence has dried up when it comes to him. Our inside guy disappeared right after our last run in on the island."

"Who are you all talking about?" asked Doc as he moved towards Hawke.

"John Bradford Horn," replied Caitlin. "It wouldn't surprise me one bit if he's behind all this. He promised he'd win his little sick game no matter what."

String started to stand up from the desk when a wave of dizziness overcame him. Doc and Michael caught him before he fell flat on his face. They eased him to the ground and Caitlin rushed over and sat down on the floor, cradling his head in her lap.

Doc opened the supplies Michael had given him and gave Hawke a shot. Within minutes he regained consciousness. He tried to sit up but Caitlin pulled him back down to her.

"Hang on a minute Hawke," said Doc. "Give the medication time to work. From now own I need you to tell me when you feel your fever spiking or you start to feel dizzy so we can head it off and keep you from passing out."

String never felt so helpless. He hated all the attention they were giving him. "Fine," he said. "Just let me up now."

Michael and Doc helped him get up off of the floor and to the desk chair. They all noticed that Caitlin was extremely quiet. She was trying hard to hide her fear of what was happening to String and she didn't want him angry at her for babying him.

Finally she spoke up. "I think we should call Dom and Saint John," she said. "They have a right to know what's going on and I know they'd want to be here."

"No," objected String. "I don't want them here. Not yet anyway. Saint John's already been through enough and he needs his time to heal. Dom's helping him."

Caitlin didn't respond back to him at first. She wanted to tell him that she was the one who needed them there to support her and help them get through the ordeal. She also knew that if String died and they were out of town, they would blame her for not calling

"Fine," she finally said. "Let's come up with a way to flush Horn out. His over confidence and self centeredness is his weakness. There's got to be a way we can exploit that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I say we speed up String's death," said Caitlin while getting strange looks from the others. "What I mean is, let's pretend he dies earlier than planned. You know Horn will want to come to the funeral and check it out for himself. He'll want to have gloated to String beforehand and it will kill him to have missed out on it."

"You've got a point Cait," replied Michael. "But we'll have to plan the death for tonight in order to orchestrate a funeral that quickly and allow enough time to follow him into his newest compound and find the antidote."

"Okay," said String. "At this point I guess we don't have any other choice."

"There is one thing though String," said Caitlin. "We're going to need Dom and Saint John to pull it off and you know it."

String sighed. "Okay, call them," he replied. "We'll fake my death tonight. But, where will I go after that?"'

"We have a private underground facility at the clinic," replied Michael. "Only a handful of people know about it."

"Then I guess I die tonight," said String. "I just pray this works."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The group chose a public place to pull off what they hoped would be a successful death scene for String. It was a small restaurant near the airport that Caitlin and her friends frequented often. Doc had contacted Dom and Saint John and they were on their way home but would not make it back until morning.

Doc, Caitlin and String sat down at the table and ordered dinner.

"How are you feeling?" whispered Caitlin as she noticed String was starting to sweat more and becoming even paler than he had been.

"I think the stomach bug part of this is starting to hit me," he replied. "It's a good thing we are playing this out now because I'm sure I couldn't eat anything."

String's eyes met Caitlin's. He could see the fear and sadness in them and her pain hurt him worse than what he was going through. He wished he could do something to comfort her but he knew his chances of surviving this time were slim. All he knew was that he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

The restaurant was starting to get crowded as all of the regulars started coming in for dinner. Doc leaned over to the couple. "It's show time," he said. "I have Michael and Marella standing by with the coroner's wagon and they'll come right away when I call."

String put his hand on Caitlin's cheek and then moved it behind her head to pull her in for a light kiss. "I love you," he said. "No matter what happens, I always will."

String said in a louder voice, "I think I need to go to the restroom," he said. "I'll be right back."

He slowly got up and didn't get very far when he collapsed to the floor. Caitlin screamed and ran over to him. Doc joined her on the ground and they pretended to try to resuscitate him without any luck.

"I'm afraid he's dead Caitlin," he said to her sadly. "You know there was nothing we could have done."

"No!" screamed Caitlin as she laid her head down on him and began to sob loudly. It scared her at how much emotion she was feeling. At that moment it was as if she were living the whole scene inside Horn's compound all over again. She felt the same loss as she did then but this time she knew it could soon become a reality. "No," she said again. "You can't leave me. Please don't leave me."

String was having a hard time holding it together and pretending to be dead. The pain he heard in Caitlin's voice was almost more than he could bear. Still, he laid there not moving until Marella and one of Michael's other operatives came and took him away.

Doc put his arms around Caitlin and let her cry on him as they left. "I'm so sorry Caitlin," he kept saying. "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something that I could have done."

As they moved to leave the restaurant, Caitlin collapsed in his arms. The other patrons seemed to be in shock by the scene that had unfolded before them.

"Someone please help me get her out to my car," said Doc. "I need to get her medical help."

One of the waiters opened the door and helped Doc put her in his car. "Thanks so much," he said.

As Doc pulled out of the parking lot he looked over at Caitlin who still had her eyes shut. "Are you okay?" he asked. "That was some great acting."

"I think so," she replied. "At least now if we're followed, no one will question why I would go to the Firm's clinic."  
"That was a good call on your part," Doc replied. "I know he'll be happy to have you there."

Caitlin couldn't help but begin to cry again. "I'm still scared to death Doc," she admitted. "I've been trying so hard to be brave for String but it's getting harder. I don't know what I'll do if I lose him now. It's too soon."

Doc looked over at her and then back at the road. "Caitlin, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep that from happening," he said. "I know Dom and Saint John will do the same. We will get to Horn one way or another."

Caitlin laid her head back and closed her eyes. "Thanks," she said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Doc carried Caitlin inside of the Firm's clinic and placed her on an examination table in one of the rooms. Michael gave him a strange look and he knew for some reason the charade had to continue.

"I'm really worried about her Michael," he said. "She's taking this really hard."

A physician's assistant walked into the room and asked if they needed any help. "Yes," said Marella as she ordered the assistant to bring her a mild sedative for Caitlin.

"What's going on?" asked Caitlin who was becoming more confused.

"Shh," said Doc. "Just take it easy Cait. Everything is going to be okay."

Doc watched as the assistant walked across the hall and retrieved the ordered medication. He handed it to Marella who swiftly gave Caitlin the shot.

Caitlin tried to sit up after feeling the prick in her arm. "No, what did you do?" she asked.

"You need to rest Cait," said Michael. "You've been through a traumatic event."

Doc pushed her back down on the table. "Just relax and let the medication do its job," he said. "Everything will be okay."

Caitlin felt herself passing out. She tried hard to fight it but it was no use. Before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep. When she woke up two hours later she heard a low humming sound and felt herself being held in someone's arms.

She slowly opened her eyes and were met with String's sad blue ones. They were in a small room with minimum lights. She realized right away that she was lying in bed with him. He was hooked up to an IV but he looked better than he did the last time she saw him.

"How did I get here?" she asked, feeling a bit dizzy. "Why did they drug me?"'

String pulled her tightly to him and kissed her cheek. "There was a suspicious physician that they believed to be some sort of plant from Horn," he replied. "They had to continue to play out the scene we set."

"Oh," she said, still trying to clear her head. "Where's Doc?"

"Well, from what they told me," he continued. "They secured your room and moved you down here with me. Then he left to plan my quick funeral. I sure hope Dom and Saint John are as good of actors as you are."

Caitlin wrapped her arms around String and squeezed him tight. "I wasn't acting," she said. "It all scared the hell out of me String," she admitted. "All of a sudden I felt like I was back in Horn's compound. I never want to go through that again. Yet, I know I still could."

This time Caitlin couldn't hide her tears from him. "I'm still scared," she said. "I can't help it."

"I know," he replied softly while gently brushing the tears off of her cheeks. "I am too. It's also killing me that I'm stuck here to wait this out while Doc and the others are going to try and get to Horn."

"I know," said Caitlin. "You know there wasn't another option though. We had to play it out this way. I know Horn will be at that funeral tomorrow. He won't be able to resist."

"Yeah but he'll be disguised," replied String. "You know he will."

"Michael has all that covered," she said. "He has so many agents involved it's unbelievable. Everyone at the funeral will be followed in some capacity."

String shifted in the bed so that Caitlin's back was to him. He was careful as to not disrupt his IV. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck. "I so wish I had the energy to be with you tonight," he confessed. "At least I get to hold you."

Caitlin put her hands up so they were holding his and squeezed lightly. "I love you," she said softly. "God I love you so much it hurts."

String gave her a light squeeze back. "I love you too," he said. "We'll make it through this somehow. I just know we will."

The two slept for a few hours before Michael came down to see them. He gently shook String's shoulder to wake him.

"Sorry to wake you but we need to move Caitlin back to her room soon," he said. "Dom and Saint John will be here shortly and they'll want to see her before your funeral."

Caitlin opened her eyes and stared at Michael. "Are we clear of any other outside spies?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Everyone else who is here has been for years. Still, we are keeping your room limited to only a few people. We followed that physician but lost him. We're pretty sure that he wasn't aware we were on to him."

"I sure hope not Michael," he said. "I don't want you to take any chances when it comes to Caitlin's life. You'd better do all you can to protect her."

"Don't worry Hawke," he replied. "Marella and I will be her personal body guards at the funeral."

Caitlin smiled. "Wow, how did I earn that honor?" she asked.

"Let's just say that Horn will have to get through me to get to you," he replied. "He's done enough damage and I'll be damned if I let him do anymore."

Shortly after their conversation Caitlin followed Michael up through a secret passageway and back to her room. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She was exhausted and wasn't ready for the next phase of their plan. The thought of having to pretend to bury String and then possibly do it for real tore at her heart. "We have to save him in time," she thought. "For all he's done for all of us, this is our chance to pay him back. I pray we get the chance."

A few moments later Saint John and Dom walked into her room. Tears began to flow when she saw them. Dom went to her and hugged her tightly. "It's going to be okay sweetheart," he said. "I just know it is."

Saint John went over and hugged her too. "Just hang in there," he said. "Well get Horn. He's done enough damage for one lifetime. This time he's not going to walk away."


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, this is getting to be a little dark but it's the nature of the storyline. I don't want it to be too predictable so there will be some twists. :o)_

**Chapter 5**

Caitlin tried to calm herself as she sat in the front row of the funeral home and stared at String's coffin. It was open so that everyone could see him. He was so still it scared her. She knew he was still alive at this point but she couldn't help but shake. Michael put his arm around her and tried to keep her calm. Dom and Saint John stood up and spoke about String and how much they loved him. The turnout for his funeral was as to be expected. He helped a lot of people in his lifetime and most of them showed up to pay their respects.

"This is too creepy," thought String. "We have got to get Horn this time. He's put us all through enough."

After all had been said, the casket was closed and moved to the back room before they took it out to the cemetery. Doc was waiting in the back room to help String out of it and prepare his disguise so that he could leave and go back to the clinic without being noticed.

"I need to go and say goodbye to him alone," Caitlin sobbed so that everyone around could hear. "I just can't believe he's gone. It's not fair."

Michael walked Caitlin to the back room and waited outside the door for her. Doc had already helped String get out of the coffin and he was sitting in an armchair waiting for his chance to leave. Doc gave Caitlin a kiss on the cheek and went outside to give her a few minutes with String.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. "There sure were a lot of people here today. You sure have touched a lot of lives."

String tried to smile. "I guess not many people get to see their own funerals," he replied. "You won't have to go through another one. You can just go ahead and bury me."

"Damn it String," she replied. "That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be," he said. "Come on Cait, it's a reality and we both know it."

"Not if I can help it," she replied. "Saint John and Marella are pretty sure they are on to Horn. They're following him as we speak. Dom and I are going to get the Lady as soon as we get you back to the clinic."

String stood up and walked over to her. "No," he said flatly. "No, you are not going anywhere near Horn."

"I don't have a choice," she said. "I can't let you die."

String felt something inside him snap. He couldn't seem to control his actions and for a moment he lost all awareness of who he was or what he was doing. He grabbed Caitlin by the arms and yelled again. "No!"

"String, let go," she demanded. "You're hurting me."

Caitlin could see the blank look in his eyes. It was as if he weren't even seeing her. He held on to her arms even tighter before pushing her backwards and letting go. She lost her balance and fell back, hitting her head on the chair.

Hearing the noise from outside, Doc and Michael ran back into the room while quickly shutting the door behind them. String was sitting on the floor cradling an unconscious Caitlin.

"I didn't mean to," he said sobbing. "I don't know why I did that."

Doc quickly gave String another injection of the medication that Michael had given him. "You couldn't help it," he said. "It's the virus. Remember, it causes drastic mood swings as well as unusual behavior. This shot should help some for now."

"We need to get her to the clinic," said Michael as he carefully picked Caitlin up off of the ground. "Get String ready so we can get him out of here too."

Doc looked at Hawke and then at Caitlin. "I sure hope Saint John and Marella are on the right track," he said. "This is only going to get worse."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Once back at the clinic, String was hidden again. Doc helped him into his bed and then sat down beside him. String was quiet the entire ride back. He sat and stared at Doc, not knowing what to say.

"String, we need to strap you down," said Doc. "I don't know what kinds of mood swings or violent behavior you might experience from here on out."

"I understand," he said quietly. "Do what you have to do."

Doc stood up and put the straps on String's wrists. He looked at his friend and sighed. "Don't you dare give up," he said. "We are going to get that antidote."

"It just kills me to have to sit here and just die," he replied. "I feel like I have to be doing something yet when I finally did go out and do something, look what happened."

"String, you never meant to hurt Caitlin," he said. "She'll understand."

"How is she," he finally asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Doc sat back down in the chair beside String's bed before answering. "She has a mild concussion," he said. "Besides having a pretty bad headache for awhile, she'll be fine."

"Look," said String. "I really need your help with something Doc. There's something I need to do and I can't do it without you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Doc," String said sadly, "I want you to help me write a goodbye letter to Caitlin."

Doc started to object but String interrupted him. "Look, I don't want her to come back down here," he continued. "I can't stand the thought of her watching me slowly lose my mind and die. It can't take that and I know she can't either."

"We don't know that's going to happen," said Doc. "We have a tail on Horn as we speak. Saint John and Marella aren't going to stop until they get that antidote. Michael and Dom are standing by to back them up. It's not over yet String."

"It's not going to be that easy," said String. "I know Horn. I can promise you that it won't be an easy task. You might eventually get the antidote but I only have one day left and you know it."

"No one ever said it would be easy," Doc replied. "But when someone you care about has their life on the line, you do whatever it takes. That's how we all feel about this. The lab here is still working on it too. We won't give up."

"I appreciate it Doc," said String. "I really do. But, will you please help me with this?"

"Sure," replied. "I'll help you. But why not do a video tape since you aren't able to write."

String thought back to the time they were on the island with the Russians trying to find another antidote. Caitlin had been upset at the video they found, especially when the doctor said his goodbyes to his family. He remembered the look on her face and he pain she seemed to feel in response to it. "No," he said. "It's hard to explain but I just can't do that to her. A letter will be best."

Doc found some paper and a pen and took down String's thoughts as he directed.

_Dear Caitlin,_

_I just want you to know how lucky I feel to have had you in my life. From the very first day we met I knew there was something special about you. I think it was that fire in your eyes and the fact that you never gave up on what you believed in that drew me to you from the beginning. I found it funny how you managed to kind of worm your way into our lives while looking for that big black helicopter. Then you stayed. God I was so happy that you stayed. You made Santini Air a place that I actually enjoyed going to each day. You became like one of the guys at first and then family. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize just how much I really loved you. I guess I knew it all along but never had the guts to come out and tell you. I love you. You know that now. I smile every time I see that ring on your finger. I was looking forward to that day that we'd make it official. I guess now that will never be. But, I have no regrets except for what happened to you today. Please forgive me. Please move on with your life when I'm gone. Don't give up. There is still a lot of good in life and eventually you'll find someone to spend the rest of our life with. Don't forget that no matter what happens, I will always love you._

_String_

"Tell her not to open it until after I'm gone," he insisted.

"Okay," said Doc. "Is there anything else I can do?"

String smiled. "Yeah, you can promise me that you'll look after her," he said. "I know she can take care of herself but she'll need all the friends she can get."

"You got a promise," Doc said softly. "But I'm still not giving up on you."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After leaving String, Doc went up to Caitlin's room to check on her. She was sitting up and sipping water when he walked in.

"I'm happy to see that you're awake," he said. "How's your head?"

"Hurts like hell," she replied. "How come I'm still up here? Are you still worried about someone finding out about String?"

"No," he said. "String has asked that you not go back down there."

"What?" she asked. "Why?"

"He's upset about what happened and he doesn't want you to see him like that," replied Doc. "You know it was the virus that caused his rash behavior."

"Of course I do," she replied. "I know he'd never purposely hurt me. He wasn't himself."

Caitlin closed her eyes for a moment and then looked back at him. "You do know that there is no way you can stop me from going down there don't you?"

Doc laughed. "Yeah," he said. "I was kind of hoping you'd say that."

Before they could continue their conversation they were joined by Dom and Michael. Dom walked over to her and gave Caitlin a tight hug.

"How're you feeling?" he asked."You sure do look a lot better."

"I'll live," she said. "Is there any news yet from Saint John and Marella?"

Dom looked at Michael and waited for him to answer. "Yeah," Archangel replied. "But I'm afraid it's not good news."

Caitlin took Dom's hand and squeezed it. "What is it Michael?" she asked.

Michael took a deep breath before responding. "We just had a note delivered to the Firm," he replied. "It appears that Horn has Saint John and Marella."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Saint John and Marella found themselves handcuffed and placed in a room with glass walls on two sides. There was nothing else in the room but two cots and a few pillows on the floor for them to sit on. Horn stood on one side of the glass walls and pushed a button that lead to the speaker in the ceiling of the room.

"Well, well," he said. "I kill one Hawke only to get my hands on another," he said. "How fortunate this is for me."

"What do you want with us?" asked Saint John.

"Good question," he replied. "You see, I was cheated out of the chance to watch your brother suffer and die so now I guess I'll have to settle for you."

Three men came into the room with Saint John and Marella. They held Saint John down and injected him with the virus. When they left, he slowly picked himself up from the floor and moved over to the glass wall.

"You won't get away with this," said Saint John. "We all know you killed String and they'll fry you for killing us both."

Horn laughed. "I'll never get caught," he replied. "I always have a back-up plan unlike you. You see that room on the other side of you. On the wall there are ten syringes with the antidote. Now don't you just wish you had a plan to get to them?"

Saint John and Marella walked over to the other glass window and looked at the wall with the antidote.

"The glass is shatter proof," he continued. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that. It would have been fun to see you try and break through. Tsk tsk, now you only have five days to live and I'll be right here watching every single one of them."

"You're sick," said Marella. "How can you get enjoyment from watching someone die?"

"Oh my dear," he replied. "You're going to get to watch him die too, up close and personal. Then I'll decide what I want to do with you."

Suddenly the lights went out in the two rooms on each side of the glass walls so that they could no longer see anything beyond their own room.

"It's ironic," said Marellla. "Before all he wanted was Airwolf. Now he seems to only want revenge."

"He knows he'll never get her," said Saint John. "It's the one thing he's lost at so he doesn't seem to want to try again. He's no match against the Lady. Too bad they have no idea where we are."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at the Firm's clinic, Caitlin had become visibly upset at the news that horn had Saint John and Marella. "We have less than twenty four hours left," she said nearly sobbing. "String doesn't have enough time."

"Don't worry Cait," said Michael. "Marella is wearing a special hearing aid that has a tracking device in it. We already know where they are and Dom and I are getting ready to go and get them out."

"Do you need my help?" asked Doc.

"Yeah, we do," replied Michael. "I'll need you to go in with me while Dom stays with Airwolf. Believe it or not, they aren't that far away. That's how we lost that physician so easily. They've been hiding right under our noses."

"Where are they?" asked Caitlin.

"They rented an old warehouse at the airport," said Dom. "It has an old storage basement underneath. It's right up Horn's alley. Of course, that's why are con worked on him. He's been right here the whole time. He or one of his people saw String's faked death."

"How do we know that Horn will have the antidote with him?" asked Doc.

"Oh, he'll have it," replied Dom. "He always likes to be prepared. He'll have it close by just in case he accidentally gets infected. He's too paranoid not to."

"We need to get going right away," said Michael. "Caitlin, I've increased the guards outside your door but I think its best that you get down below with String."

"Is that an order?" she asked.

Doc looked at her and smiled. "I think it was," he replied. "So I guess you have no choice."

Dom and Michael gave them a confused look as they headed out. "I'll explain on the way," said Doc.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caitlin made her way down the secret passageway underneath her room. Slowly she opened the door and saw String lying there with his eyes closed.

"How're you feeling," she asked.

String opened his eyes and stared at her in surprise. "I thought I told Doc not to let you down here," he said softly.

"He didn't have a choice," she replied. "Michael ordered me down here for my safety and well, you know that I wouldn't have stayed away anyhow."

String sighed. "Yeah, I figured as much," he replied. "You're about as stubborn as me."

Caitlin smiled. "Almost," she said. "But seriously, the three of them are heading to Horn's new hideout as we speak."

"They found him?" he asked. "I'm surprised."

"Well, he isn't far," she replied. "The only down side is that he sent a note saying he has Saint John and Marella and we are to wait for his demands."

"He pulled that one when he had us," said String. "He only wants revenge."

"I'm tired of talking about Horn," she finally said. "There's nothing either one of us can do right now but sit and wait which is going to drive me crazy. But I do know a way to take both of our minds off of it."

She walked over to his bed and looked at the straps around his wrists and then at the IV bottle. "Doc told me you shouldn't have any more mood swings with the steady IV they have you on," she continued. But I'm still not allowed to undo the straps."'

"I know," he said. "It's okay."

"So, I guess we'll just have to make due," she said as she went over to the wall and turned off the main lights in the room, leaving only a slight glow from a small emergency light.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she moved over to him and pulled down his sheet and blanket.

"I'm taking advantage of you," she said. "Do you have a problem with that?" She quickly undressed and climbed on top of him.

"Hell, no," he replied. "This is the best medicine you could ever give me."

Caitlin smiled. "Somehow I thought that would be your answer. Don't worry, I have protection so I won't get sick too."

She leaned over and kissed him passionately. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he said softly as he allowed her to take control and make love to him.


	8. Chapter 8

_I am well aware that action sequences are not my thing. That being said, I hope this one makes sense. :o)_

**Chapter 8**

Horn's warehouse sat near an abandoned air strip. It looked deserted with all of the entrances boarded up but one. Michael and Doc had studied some old blueprints of the place to see where the entrance to the underground storage facility was located. Their hope was that if Dom could cause enough distraction on the outside, Horn would take off as usual and they could get in and get Saint John and Marella out. To their surprise, they were able to get in and find the storage entrance too easily.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Doc.

"Tell me about it," replied Michael. "That was way too easy."

The y both immediately realized why when they saw the walls surrounding them.

"Damn it," said Michael. "We don't have a lot time."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Marella and Saint John sat in the small room and waited for what was to come next. They knew that they would be tracked to the warehouse and it would be only a matter of time before they'd be rescued.

"It's awfully quiet," said Saint John. "It makes me nervous. Well, that and the fact that this maniac infected me with the virus."

"I know," replied Marella. "You just have to be patient."

Saint John smiled. Like I have any other choice," he replied.

Moments later they heard the commotion coming from above. They heard people running and screaming all around them. They stood up and waited to see what would happen next. To their surprise, Michael and Doc opened the door and pulled them out of the room.

"The antidote is in the next room," said Marella. "They've infected Saint John too."

"We don't have much time," said Michael. "We saw several explosives on the way in here. I think he's set this place to blow in case of intruders."

"I wouldn't doubt it," replied Saint John. "This man is crazy."

Meanwhile, Dom was targeting anything he could find to hit outside of the warehouse. Horn had sent several of his men out as a distraction. Dom continued to circle the place until he saw the roof of the building open up and a small helicopter take off. "Could be Horn," he thought. "Or maybe it's another decoy."

The small helicopter charged towards Airwolf firing everything it had at her.

"Huh," said Dom. "Pick on the giant and you'll get stomped on." Quickly he shot and blew the helicopter out of the sky. "Can't have been Horn," he thought. "That would have been too risky for him."

Immediately two other helicopters came through the roof and once again, they came at Airwolf.

Back on the ground, the group managed to get into the second room. Marella grabbed three syringes and immediately used one on Saint John. "Might as well take care of it right away," she said.

"Thanks," he replied. "I feel better already just knowing I have the antidote."

Carrying the other two in her hands, she followed the men back out towards the passage way and to the old wooden stairs leading up from the underground storage. Saint John and Michael led the way as they ascended the stairs to get up and out of the building. Marella followed behind them with Doc at her rear. Suddenly an explosion ripped through the underground facility causing Marella and Doc to fall forward. Marella's hand hit one of the steps hard and she dropped the antidote syringes.

"No!" she screamed as they slipped out of her hands falling underneath the old stairs. She tried to go back down but Doc pushed he forward.

"This whole place is getting ready to blow," he screamed. "Keep moving."

"I have to go back," she said. "We can't let Hawke die."

Doc's heart sank. "We don't have time," he screamed. "I'm so sorry but we don't have time. Keep moving or we'll all die."

The two continued to climb and ran as fast as they could behind Saint John and Michael as the exited the front of the building. Hovering above, Dom temporarily evaded the other two helicopters and covered them as two of Horn's men attempted to shoot at them from the top of the warehouse.

"Keep moving," yelled Michael.

They got about thirty yards away when the entire building exploded knocking them all off of their feet.

Saint John turned and looked up to see Airwolf blowing the two helicopters out of the sky above them.

Doc helped Marella to her feet as Michael and Saint John walked over to them.

"Are you alright?" asked Michael while gasping to catch his breath.

Marella looked at him and then at Saint John. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I lost the antidote."


	9. Chapter 9

_*Please keep in mind that I'm not chemist and that this IS fiction. _

**Chapter 9**

Dom picked up Doc, Michael and Marella and flew them back to the hospital.

"I'm so sorry Dom," said Michael. "We did everything we could. We just lost it."

Dom was beside himself with grief. "How're we even going to try and explain this to Caitlin?" he asked. "She's going to be devastated."

"It's not fair," said Saint John. "String doesn't deserve this. I'll bet Horn walked away from this unscathed as usual."

"I wouldn't doubt it," said Dom. "I shot down the only three helicopters I saw fly out of there but he always has a back-up plan. He got out of there for sure. I'd bet my life on it."

"Maybe he has more of the antidote with him then," said Doc. "We still have a few more hours. We can't give up yet."

When they got back to the hospital they immediately went down to check on String. They found Caitlin sitting by his bed sobbing. When she saw them come in she got up and ran to Dom. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"He slipped into a coma just a few minutes ago," she said sadly. "Did ya get it?"

Dom let go of her and stared into her eyes before responding. "I'm so sorry honey," he said. "As you see, we got Marella and Saint John out but we lost the antidote."

"Oh God no," she cried. "What are we going to do? He only has less than twenty hours left now."

"We don't know," replied Saint John. "The whole place was leveled. That maniac had even infected me."

"No," said Caitlin as she asked again. "What are we going to do? We can't give up now. We can't lose both of you."

"You won't," said Marella. "I was able to give Saint John the antidote when we were at the warehouse."

They were all quiet as everyone gathered around String's bed. Dom noticed right away how pale he looked. He was now hooked up to a respirator and heart monitor.

"He was fine one minute and then unconscious the next," Caitlin said softly as tears fell down her face. "There has got to be something we can do to help him."

"Our people are still working on an antidote of their own," said Marella. "I'll call and see if there is any progress."

"Wait a minute," said Caitlin. "If Saint John has Horn's antidote in his bloodstream can't they use or analyze that somehow?"

Marella's eye lit up. "I don't know why I didn't think of that," she replied as she grabbed Saint John by the arm. "Come on Saint John let's get you up to the lab." Michael followed as they quickly head back up to the clinic.

"It's worth a shot," said Doc as he followed behind Michael.

"Right now I see it as the only shot String's got," said Dom. "Now all we have let to do is pray."

Caitlin moved over and sat back down by String's bed. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Don't give up on me String," she whispered. "This isn't over."

Dom stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He sighed deeply as he looked at his friend lying there near death. "I'm the one who's supposed to go first," he said "Not you String. You have to hold on."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Saint John sat quietly in a chair while two technicians took several vials of blood from him and rushed them off to the lab.

Marella put a band aid on the withdrawal site on his arm and sighed. "I pray this works," she said. "This is my fault. I should have been more careful with that antidote."

Saint John grabbed her arm and squeezed it lightly. "No, it's not your fault," he replied. "You can't help what happened. This is all Horn's fault. Maybe he didn't pay for this today but I promise you, he will one day. I'm not going to stop until I find him."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dom and Caitlin paced back and forth around String's room for what felt like hours to them.

"I wish they'd get back soon," she said. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

"I know what you mean," replied Dom. "I've never felt so helpless. This has got to work."

"We think it just might," said Marella as she entered the room carrying a syringe. "We had our best people on this. They were able to trace the antidote in Saint John's system and figure out at least part of the compound. They were close on their own already but Saint John's blood gave them what they were missing."

She quickly picked up String's IV and inserted the tube to allow the antidote to go directly into his system.

"How long will it take for it to work?" asked Caitlin.

"That part we don't know," she replied. "It's made an immediate impact on the virus within Saint John but he wasn't exposed to it that long. Right now only time will tell."'

"If he has the time," Caitlin responded as she once again took his hand in hers.

Dom noticed how tired and drained Caitlin had become. He put his arm around her waist to try and comfort her. "Come on Cait," he said. "Why don't you go lie down and get some rest. You've got to be exhausted."

"No," she replied. "I'm not going anywhere until after he wakes up and I know he's okay. I would never forgive myself if I wasn't here if he…."

She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. The look on her face was enough.

"Doc's going to come back down and sit with you for awhile," Marella said. "Saint John was feeling a little light headed after we took so much blood so he's resting."

"Okay, thanks," said Dom as he pulled up a chair and eased Caitlin down into it.

A few minutes later Doc came back down to the room and joined his friends. "How are you holding up?" he asked Caitlin.

She tried to smile. "I've been better," she said. "I just want so badly for him to wake up."

Before she could comment further the monitor began to beep loudly.

"He's going into cardiac arrest," yelled Doc.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Everyone jumped up as Doc grabbed the defibrillator and quickly pressed it to String's chest. Within seconds the monitor showed a normal steady beat again.

Doc sighed in relief. "He's in normal sinus rhythm," he said.

Dom pulled Caitlin to him and held her. He could feel her shaking uncontrollably.

"It's going to be okay Cait," he said softly. "It's going to be okay."

"I agree," said Doc. "He's a fighter and he's strong."

Caitlin sat back down in the chair by String's bed. Doc pulled Dom over to the other side of the room. "I'm worried about her," he said. "She's physically and emotionally drained."

"I am too," he replied. "But she's not going to leave his side until he wakes up and I don't think there's much we can do about it."

"Maybe we can get another bed down here and see if she'll lie down for awhile," suggested Doc.

"Good idea," replied Dom. "I'll go check on it. You need to stay here in case String needs you again."

Thirty minutes later Dom came down with Michael and they brought a portable bed for Caitlin to lie on. She fought them on it but finally agreed to try and get some rest.

"You won't do String any good if you fall flat on your face the moment he wakes up," said Michael while trying to convince her to get some rest. "He wouldn't want to see you like this you know."

"Yeah, you look like you're about to drop anytime," added Dom.

"Okay, okay," she said. "Quit bugging me. I'll lie down. I don't need you all ganging up on me."

Caitlin fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. It came as no surprise to the others when they heard her snoring lightly. When she woke up four hours later she was startled to see String lying there without the respirator.

"Why isn't he on the respirator?" she asked urgently. "He's not….."

"Take it easy Cait," Doc said trying to calm her. "He's breathing on his own now. We were able to take him off of it."

"Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"They all went to get something to eat and Michael needed to check with his people about the warehouse," he replied. "They've been searching through the rubble to see if they can find Horn."

"They won't find him," she said. "They never do."

Caitlin got up from her bed and moved up to sit on String's. She took her hand and gently played with his hair. "His coloring is better," she said as she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Yeah," replied Doc. "He's getting stronger by the minute. We took a blood sample and sent it to the lab. It looks like our antidote is working."

Caitlin yawned. "Is it okay if I lie in bed with him," she asked. "I just want to be close to him if he wakes up."

Doc smiled at her. "Of course you can," he said. "Marella is taking the next shift down here. She'll be down in a few minutes. I'm going to get something to eat too. If you need anything, just push that button and someone will be here in seconds."

"Thanks," she said. "Thanks for everything Doc. I'm so glad you were here for us."

"I am too," he said. "It looks like we beat Horn at his own game. Now we just need to catch him."

"Someday we will," she said with confidence. "We have to."

Caitlin climbed into the bed with String and snuggled up to him. She placed her hand on his chest so she could feel his heartbeat as she drifted off the sleep again. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep when she felt someone lightly kiss her on the lips. Caitlin opened her eyes to see String staring at her and smiling.

"You're awake," she said. "You're okay!"

She pulled him to her and kissed him as tears ran down her face.

"Hey," he said. "Don't cry. I'm okay."

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I'm just so relieved. You don't know how close we came to losing you."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next week, everyone gathered at the cabin for dinner to celebrate String's recovery.

"I appreciate everything you all did for me," said String. "It was hard to sit back and not be able to help."

"We're just glad we all got out of this in one piece," said Saint John. "Too bad Horn did too."

"Yeah, my people combed every inch of that place," said Michael. "Horn wasn't there but we still can't figure out how he managed to get out without our knowledge."

"One of these days he's not going to be so lucky," said String. "I wonder if he figured out that I'm still alive yet?"

"I wish I could be there for the look on his face when he finds out," said Dom.

"Me too," said Caitlin as she walked over and put her arms around String who was still sitting at the table.

"Well, I think we're going to call it a night," said Dom as he headed to the door.

The others followed. Caitlin and String sat out on the porch of the cabin as they watched their friends leave. String put his arm around Caitlin and stared up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night to be alive, isn't it?" he asked.

"It sure is," she replied before turning and giving him a kiss. "I don't think I've felt this good in a long time."

String grinned. "Good," he said. "Because I was kind of hoping that you would consider taking advantage of me again tonight."

Caitlin laughed. "Nope," she said.

String gave her a surprised look and she could tell he was disappointed. "But, why not?" he asked.

"Because it's your turn," she giggled as she jumped up and ran to the stairs leading up to the loft.

"Oh," he chuckled. "That works for me."

**The End**


End file.
